Lelouch's Birthday Madness
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch's birthday party is coming in less than a day, so Lelouch is excited. However, he finds out that C. C. in charge of getting the party ready. Although Lelouch loves her, he fears she won't give him the proper party. Lelouch tries to make some adjustments, which leads to chaos.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge's birthday was coming up. Lelouch wanted to be a humble, modest person, but he had a hard time resisting his ego, because of how big it was. Lelouch was thrilled, that his birthday was coming up. He started hopping around the room. Lelouch hopped by C. C., while screaming, "My birthday's soon!"

C. C. replied, "Believe me, I know."

Lelouch jumped on a table and pranced around, while thinking about what his birthday party would be like. He was an ambitious person, so he was expecting a party, which could fulfill his grand expectations. He was hoping for an eloquent and fun party, that took place at a mansion, had tons of celebrities, and was full of excitement. He was hoping to get very special gifts, including millions of dollars, new cars, a couple of airplanes, and expired chips. Lelouch looked at C. C. and said, "I'm expecting a party, of the highest of quality."

C. C. replied, "Don't worry, Lelouch. You'll be getting a nice party."

Lelouch stuck his arms in the air and said, "Hold on there, C. C. You're not supposed to tell me, that you're going to be giving me a party. Parties are supposed to be surprises."

C. C. replied, "I'm not dealing with that cliché."

Lelouch looked confused, while asking, "What cliché?"

C. C. answered, "The cliché about a character, who's birthday is coming up, but it seems like his family and friends aren't giving him one. However, it turns out they were just pretending, in order to make the party a surprise. I'm tired of that crap, so I'm letting you know you're getting a party."

Lelouch put his hand on his chin and replied, "I suppose that's not a bad thing. It does give me proof, that you care about me. However, I don't want you to spoil all of the details."

C. C. responded, "Fair enough."

Lelouch paused and said, "However, I should know the day, that the party will take place on."

C. C. answered, "On your birthday."

Lelouch had an embarrassed look on his face, while asking, "When's my birthday?"

C. C. answered, "Tomorrow."

Lelouch started shaking, while saying, "Oh, that's not much time. How will you be able, to get the party ready?"

C. C. calmly answered, "Don't worry, honey. I know what I'm doing. Everything's been scheduled and arranged, so don't bother doing one of your nervous dances."

Lelouch replied, "Very well then."

When it came to nighttime, Lelouch got on his pajamas. He walked by C. C. and said, "I hope you have a great night."

C. C. smiled and replied, "You too."

Lelouch said, "I also hope I have a great party."

C. C. replied, "You don't need to worry, Lelouch. I'm in charge of arranging the party, so things will be good." She kissed Lelouch and started heading into her room.

Lelouch got into his bedroom and closed the door. He laid down, with the hope of getting some sleep. However, he was starting to worry, because he didn't trust C. C., when it came to organizing a party. Although he loved C. C., he doubted she was the type of person, who knew how to throw a party. Lelouch was very picky, when it came to his parties. Lelouch wondered if he could do something, to save his own party. He whispered, "Perhaps I can make a few adjustments, to the party. Tomorrow morning, I'll spy on C. C. and see what tricks she has up her sleeves. Since she'll need time, for setting up the party, I'm assuming the party will be at night. That'll give me plenty of hours, to be the hero of my birthday party."

The next morning, Lelouch got up, earlier than usual. He tried to open his bedroom door, without making a lot of noise. He peaked into the living room, to see if C. C. was there. He didn't see her and he noticed only one of the lights was on, so he whispered, "She's probably sleeping. If I get ready for the day, before she wakes up, I'll have extra time, to save the party." He went into the bathroom, to get changed.

A few minutes later, C. C. got out of bed. She started walking to the bathroom, when she saw Lelouch's pajamas on the floor. She said, "This might be Lelouch's birthday, but that still doesn't excuse him, for tossing his clothes in the hallway."

A short time later, Lelouch came out of the bathroom, in a fancy, gray, business suit. His hair was neatly combed and he smelled nicer, while walking up to C. C. and said, "A birthday is an event, worthy of the finest of appearances. Thankfully, I'm sophisticated and high-class."

C. C. replied, "Yeah right, but you do look good, in a business suit."

Lelouch said, "So, my dear C. C., what are you planning on doing, today?"

C. C. replied, "You should know my plans, Lelouch. I'm working on your birthday party, so you probably won't see much of me, until the party's ready."

Lelouch figured he could view C. C.'s plans, for his birthday party, by acting all heartbroken, about not being able to spend the day with her. He made a sad-looking face, while replying, "But I'll miss you."

C. C. responded, "Come on, Lelouch. Are you really going to be mopey, just because we'll be apart, for part of a day?"

Lelouch shyly answered, "Maybe."

C. C. hugged Lelouch, while saying, "Don't tell anybody I said this, but you are such a cutie patootie. However, we'll have to be in separate locations, while I'm getting the party ready. After all, you didn't want the party details to be spoiled."

Lelouch tried to seem overly-sentimental, while replying, "But I want to spend the birthday, with you by my side. If we're together, my birthday will feel complete."

C. C. blushed and responded, "Oh, Lelouch, you're so adorable." She picked up Lelouch and gently placed him on the couch. She pulled a blanket on him and said, "I'm going to be in the kitchen, making some calls and getting everything ready. I'll only be a few feet away from you, so you won't get lonely. Just try not to peek at your birthday surprises, okay?"

Lelouch replied, "If I'm going to peek at anything, it'll be your beautiful face."

C. C. smooched Lelouch and responded, "You're too kind, Lelouch. Where is this sentimental-side coming from?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm just being myself." C. C. went into the kitchen and started getting things ready, while Lelouch stood around, with a guilty look on his face. He felt uncomfortable, about lying to C. C. However, he wondered if he truly would be happy, with just spending his birthday with C. C.

Lelouch started paying close attention, to the noise C. C. was making. C. C. got out her cellphone and called Suzaku Kururugi. She tried to speak in a quiet tone, to keep Lelouch from hearing. However, Lelouch was putting a lot of effort, into hearing the phone call. C. C. said, "Thank you, Suzaku, for agreeing to bake the birthday cake. I'm not a very good cook, except when it comes to pizza."

Suzaku replied, "No problem. By the way, the birthday clown had some car trouble."

C. C. asked, "What happened?"

Suzaku answered, "He was carpooling, with some of other clowns. However, one of the clowns was a wanted asylum patient, which led to a guy in a bat-costume breaking the car. Thankfully, the clown lives nearby, so I'll just give him a lift."

C. C. replied, "Thank you, again. Even though Lelouch thinks you're a pain in the neck, at times, you've been a big help."

Suzaku raised his eyebrows and asked, "Lelouch thinks I'm a pain in the neck?"

C. C. said, "Sorry, Suzaku. I probably shouldn't of shared that trivia fact."

After hearing the details, Lelouch whispered, "I'm a bit uneasy, about Suzaku baking my cake. He's a better baker than I am, but that's hardly saying anything. Also, this clown better be funny or else I'll create a new clown."

After finishing her first phone call, C. C. called Shirley Fenette. C. C. used to dislike Shirley, because she had a big crush on Lelouch. However, Shirley eventually accepted the fact, that C. C. was the love of Lelouch's life. Shirley managed to stay friends with Lelouch and started a friendship with C. C.

After answering the phone, Shirley said, "Hi, C. C."

C. C. asked, "Did you get the party decorations?"

Shirley answered, "I sure did. I got the banners, the party hats, and everything else."

Lelouch whispered, "Shirley's sweet, but she doesn't have much style. I'll have to examine those party decorations, once she gets here."

After getting off the phone, C. C. put a pizza in the oven. She walked up to Lelouch and said, "Hi, my birthday guy. I'm going to clean the laundry room, before the guests come by."

Lelouch replied, "Okay."

After C. C. left the room, Lelouch had a sneaky smile on his face, while saying, "Now, I can investigate the kitchen." He went into the kitchen and pranced to the oven, while saying, "I heard the sound, of C. C. putting something into the oven. It'll probably be the food, that she'll present at the birthday party. I better find out, if this food is worthy of my mouth." He opened the oven and said, "C. C. has pizza, everyday. She even uses my own birthday, as an excuse to eat pizza." He took the pizza out of the oven and said, "If I get rid of the pizza, I can have whatever I want. However, I can't let her find out, that I'm the pizza thief. Suzaku and the birthday clown will be here, in a short amount of time. In that case, I won't have to get in trouble, for my own actions." He did a sneaky-sounding laugh.

A few minutes later, Suzaku and the birthday clown knocked on the door. Lelouch opened the door. Suzaku was wearing a brown suit and the clown was wearing a green suit, a pink wig, and over-sized, red-colored shoes. Lelouch said, "Hi, guys."

Suzaku smiled and replied, "Hi, Lelouch. Happy birthday, old chum."

Lelouch signaled to the birthday clown, to follow him. Suzaku put his presents on a table, while Lelouch took the clown to the kitchen. The clown stood around, while wondering what Lelouch was up to. Lelouch grabbed the pizza and asked, "Have you heard of the prank, where someone throws a pie into another person's face?"

The clown answered, "Of course I have. That joke is more stale, than a pile of expired pies."

Lelouch replied, "No argument there, which is why I'm going to change things up." Lelouch threw the pizza, which landed on the clown's shirt.

Suzaku walked into the kitchen and asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch was planning on framing the clown, for ruining the pizza. That way, he'd be able to request a different meal, while looking innocent. Lelouch pointed to the clown, while saying, "This clown thought it'd be funny, to ruin the pizza C. C. made."

Suzaku angrily stared at the clown, while saying, "You're supposed to be helping Lelouch's birthday party, not sabotaging it."

The clown defensively replied, "Hey, this wasn't my fault."

Suzaku said, "So, you're a filthy liar."

The clown replied, "No, you lack any level of trust."

Suzaku and the clown started getting into a fight. Lelouch felt a little uneasy, because he wasn't expecting things to get this intense. The clown threw a pile of balloon animals, which knocked Suzaku to the ground. Suzaku punched the clown, who tripped over the laundry Lelouch left on the floor. The clown fell to the ground and passed out.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch and asked, "What was going on, with that clown?"

Lelouch replied, "You should be asking what's going on with you. You beat the clown up."

Suzaku responded, "It was a small punch. He'll be waking up, soon enough."

Lelouch replied, "In the meantime, I'll need a new birthday clown."

Suzaku asked, "Who do you have in mind?" Lelouch pointed to Suzaku. Since it was Lelouch's birthday, Suzaku agreed to be the new clown. He took the birthday clown's suit, wig, and shoes and put them on. Lelouch put a clown nose on Suzaku.

Lelouch said, "Go ahead and start being a clown."

Suzaku struggled, with acting like a clown. He said, "Um, what do you call a day, where you don't have any work?" He paused and said, "A day off." Lelouch rolled his eyes. Suzaku said, "Uh, what do you call a cat, who drinks too much milk? A milky cat." Lelouch booed Suzaku.

Lloyd Asplund knocked on the door. Lelouch opened it. He felt surprised, by Lloyd showing up. He said, "Hi, Lloyd."

Lloyd replied, "Greetings, birthday boy. I just came to get the birthday pudding."

Lelouch responded, "There isn't any pudding."

Lloyd pinched Lelouch's cheek and said, "If you want a real party, you need real pudding. No disrespect, but this party's as upsetting, as an empty container of pudding." Lloyd took a selfie, with Suzaku, before prancing out.

A few minutes later, Shirley Fenette knocked on the door. Lelouch opened the door and said, "Hi, Shirley."

Shirley, who was carrying a box of birthday-themed decorations, replied, "Hi, Lelouch. I brought some decorations, to spice up your party."

Lelouch responded, "Thank you."

Shirley noticed the passed-out birthday clown, so she asked, "Why is there a bald, suit-less, clown laying on the floor?"

Lelouch answered, "He was going to be the birthday clown, but Suzaku beat him up. As punishment, Suzaku has to be the new birthday clown."

Shirley chuckled at Suzaku and said, "You're such a silly-looking clown, Suzaku." Suzaku angrily sighed.

Lelouch grabbed the box of decorations and responded, "That's great. Go say hi to C. C. She's in the laundry room."

Shirley replied, "Okay."

After Shirley left the room, Lelouch took the decorations out of the box and threw them to Suzaku. Lelouch said, "Juggle the decorations."

Suzaku looked confused, while asking, "Why?"

Lelouch answered, "It'll be important, for your clown act."

Suzaku replied, "If you say so." Suzaku started juggling the decorations.

Lelouch opened a window and said, "Juggle that stuff, while standing by the window."

Suzaku replied, "Um, okay." Suzaku continued juggling. Lelouch had ordered Suzaku to juggle so close to the window, that Suzaku accidentally threw the decorations out the window. Suzaku facepalmed, while Lelouch burst into laughter.

A moment later, C. C. and Shirley returned to the living room. Shirley looked at Lelouch and asked, "Where are the party decorations?"

Lelouch answered, "Suzaku threw them out the window."

Shirley said, "Suzaku, why would you do that?"

Suzaku nervously replied, "I was ordered to."

Shirley responded, "What a load of crap. You beat up the clown and ruined the decorations, you party crasher." Shirley flung Suzaku to the ground.

C. C. observed the chaos, that had been going on. She walked up to Lelouch and said, "Honey, I'm sorry this party has become so crazy. I remember what you said, about just wanting to spend the day with me. That really warmed my heart. You don't deserve to suffer, through all this noise and madness. How about I draw you a relaxing bath and afterwards, we can cuddle under a blanket, while I read you some poetry I wrote for you?"

Lelouch thought that sounded really nice, but his guilt was starting to pour out. He had framed his guests and C. C. was blaming herself, for what had happened. Lelouch felt terrible about himself, which led to a few tears coming down his eyes.

C. C. looked very concerned, while asking, "What's wrong, my love?"

Lelouch answered, "This party was my fault. I was such a distrusting jerk, that I tried to sabotage your party ideas. I was so paranoid, that the party wouldn't be a hit, that I interfered with everything. I framed the birthday clown and Suzaku, I ruined your pizza, and I wrecked Shirley's decorations. Worst of all, I lied to you. At first, I pretended I'd be lonely and sad, if I didn't get to spend the day with you. However, after I realized how sweet you are and how much you truly love me, I started realizing you're all I need, for a good birthday. I don't need or deserve expensive presents, tasty cakes, nice decorations, or a funny clown. I just need you, to share your love with me. However, I don't deserve you."

The birthday clown got up. He and Suzaku frowned at Lelouch. Shirley gave Lelouch a disapproving look and said, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Lelouch." She stormed out.

Suzaku said, "Lelouch, this is your birthday, but that doesn't mean you can control and manipulate everybody."

The birthday clown looked at Suzaku and said, "You're wearing my suit."

Suzaku replied, "Lelouch made me put it on."

The birthday clown asked, "Really? Well, I can't go home, bald and in my underclothes." The clown grabbed Lelouch, cut off his hair, and took his clothes. The birthday clown put on Lelouch's clothes and used Lelouch's hair, to make himself a new wig. The birthday clown said, "Sorry about this, but it is your birthday, so leaving you, in your birthday suit, is the perfect joke." Suzaku and the clown walked out.

C. C. said, "Lelouch, are you okay?"

Lelouch answered, "No, I'm not the birthday boy. I'm the birthday jerk. Well, I might as well take a bath." Lelouch went into the bathroom and started preparing a bath.

A few minutes later, Lelouch sat in the tub, while feeling ashamed of myself. He said, "I was so excited, about my birthday, that I let my ego come out. I gave C. C., Suzaku, Shirley, and the birthday clown a bad day, thanks to my selfish and stupid actions. I can send Suzaku and Shirley apology letters and that clown took my clothes, so we're even. However, I don't know about C. C. She was being sweeter, than ever before and I acted like a stupid jerk."

A short time later, C. C. opened the door and got into the tub. She said, "Hi, Lelouch."

Lelouch looked surprised, while asking, "What are you doing here? Have you come to punch me? If so, I deserve it, so go ahead."

C. C. shook her head and replied, "Lelouch, I can't sugarcoat your behavior. You were acting irrational and stupid." She paused and said, "However, you realized what you did was wrong and I overheard you saying you'll write apology letters, for Suzaku and Shirley. Despite your sneaky lies, you warmed my heart, earlier today. You said you just needed to spend time with me, to enjoy your birthday. You meant that as a trick, at first, but deep down, you really meant it, didn't you?"

Lelouch responded, "Ironically, I didn't realize how essential and wonderful you are, until I started acting unhelpful and bad. I'm really sorry, about everything. I'm completely serious, about my birthday being a delight, just by spending time with you."

C. C. replied, "There's nothing else I'd rather do, on this day, than to be with you."

Lelouch smiled and said, "Thank you. I love you."

C. C. replied, "I love you, more than you could ever imagine."

Lelouch said, "I'm glad I can spend my birthday, with the person I love the most."

C. C. kissed Lelouch's cheek and said, "Any day, that I spend with you, is automatically special."

Lelouch replied, "No argument there."

C. C. said, "Now, I wish to read you a poem, that I wrote for you: Lelouch, you are my greatest love, your voice sounds lovelier than a dove, you slip into your eloquence like a glove, your hugs are something I'll never shove, I know I mean all of the above, because you're always something I'll always be proud of."

Lelouch thought he needed a grand, fancy birthday, with lots of presents. However, he realized, that C. C.'s support and love, was the only present his heart could ever need.


End file.
